Una distracción
by Andrea Frost Queen
Summary: Hiro Hamada sufre por el estrés que es reconstruir a Baymax, pero no cuenta con que Gogo lo saque de su laboratorio para ayudarlo con una pequeña distracción anti-estrés.


Hey queridos lectores, lo prometido es deuda así que aquí uno de los one-shots que hice para San Valentín, espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney/Marvel

"Una distracción"

Hiro estaba en el laboratorio que alguna vez había pertenecido a su hermano mayor. Hacia dos semanas que había encontrado el chip creado por Tadashi protegido en el puño de Baymax, desde ese día el pelinegro había comenzado a trabajar en la reconstrucción de su amigo inflable, pero con cada día que pasaba la frustración crecía dentro de él. Hiro quería a su amigo de vuelta pero su construcción era más complicada de lo que parecía, el chico había estado trabajando en armar las manos robóticas de Baymax pero el estrés lo había consumido, Hiro tenía que admitirlo, Tadashi se había esforzado en la creación del robo-enfermera.

-¡Imposible! –gritó el pelinegro frustrado tirando algunas cosas de su escritorio y llevándose las manos a su cabeza entrelazándolas con su cabello

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta, Hiro volteo para ver a la chica de cabello negro con mechones purpuras en el fleco que estaba con los brazos cruzados, ella rara vez demostraba su lado emocional pero con Hiro este salía de forma muy natural.

-No es nada –contesto el chico de 14 años intentando sonreír para ocultar el sentimiento de frustración que lo sofocaba poco a poco desde hacía unos días.

-No te atrevas a mentirme Hiro Hamada –Gogo rara vez le hablaba por sus dos nombres, solo lo hacía en ocasiones muy serias, él la miro directo a los ojos, esos increíbles ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban, que lo hacían sentir débil y fuerte, temeroso y osado, que podían elevarlo hasta el cielo si eran dulces o llevarlo al abismo si eran fríos y calculadores como en ese momento-, dime lo que te sucede.

Hiro soltó aire rendido, no podía contra ella ni sus hermosos ojos que más de una vez había dibujado inconscientemente entre las hojas de algún cuaderno –Yo estoy estresado, solo es eso lo juro –contesto el muchacho restándole importancia a lo que le sucedía.

Gogo lo observo solo un minuto más antes de irse sin decir nada, Hiro golpeó su cabeza en su escritorio _"Eres un genio Hiro, ahora ella cree que eres un chico raro y además que se estresa con la facilidad de un adicto a la cafeína" _mientras se repetía esto golpeaba su rostro contra el escritorio cuando de repente la adicta a la adrenalina entro de nuevo para encontrarse con esa escenita que al principio la confundió pero luego la hizo reírse discretamente.

-¡Oye nerd! –Gritó Gogo llamando la atención de Hiro que ya tenía la frente roja por los golpes contra el escritorio-, necesitas distraerte

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro antes de que Gogo le lanzará un casco de motocicleta purpura

-Vámonos –le dijo la chica de mejillas rosadas inflando una bomba de chicle y tronándola con los dientes, Hiro la siguió hasta afuera del "Laboratorio Nerd" donde se dirigieron a una motocicleta negra estacionada en la cual Gogo se subió-, Sube –le ordenó a Hiro mientras ella se ponía otro casco negro.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto el chico subiendo a la moto detrás de ella y tratando de decidir dónde poner sus manos para sostenerse.

-¿Acaso importa? –Le contestó Gogo -, tus manos en mi cintura

-¿Q-que? –Contesto Hiro sintiendo como la temperatura subía a su cara, gracias al cielo traía puesto el casco y este no dejaba ver sus mejillas con ese toque rosado.

-Tus manos en mi cintura –Repitió Gogo tomando las manos de Hiro y colocándolas alrededor de su cintura-, daremos un paseo, sujétate fuerte me gusta ir rápido.

Gogo encendió la motocicleta y acelero, en menos de diez minutos ya iban a 100 km/hr. Hiro se había aferrado a la chica como si fuera un gato, claro que antes ya había viajado en una motocicleta, con Tadashi, pero nunca a esa rapidez, poco a poco empezó a disfrutar de la velocidad como si el golpear del viento contra su cuerpo se llevara todo el estrés de las últimas 2 semanas. Hiro empezó a reír ahora sabia porque a Gogo le fascinaba la velocidad, por otra parte Gogo disfrutaba al escuchar los pequeños ecos de la risa de su amigo que el viento arrastraba, para ella eran como una melodía que podría escuchar toda la vida sin cansarse.

El atardecer empezaba a asomarse a lo lejos mientras Hiro y Gogo cruzaban con la motocicleta por el puente de San Fransokyo, cuando por fin Gogo detuvo la motocicleta y ambos bajaron de esta y se sentaron cerca de un pequeño risco desde el cual se veía la ciudad de San Fransokyo iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol, el par de pelinegros se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro sin decir ni una palabra, realmente no era necesario ya que era un silencio confortable, no uno de aquellos silencios incomodos que la gente suele evitar, ambos veían como poco a poco la ciudad empezaba a iluminarse pero ahora no por el sol sino por las luces fluorescentes que distinguían a San Fransokyo como una de las ciudades con mayor vida nocturna de todo el estado.

-Gracias –dijo Hiro rompiendo el silencio

-No hay de que nerd –le contestó Gogo con una sonrisa de lado mientras seguía observando la ciudad

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? –preguntó Hiro admirando todo el panorama

-Cuando empecé con la construcción de mi bicicleta estaba muy estresada –empezó a contar Gogo-, todo el tiempo estaba cortante, distraída y de mal humor, bueno más de lo usual, así que un día en mi desesperación tome mi motocicleta, llegue hasta aquí arriba y desde entonces es aquí donde vengo cuando quiero sacar la frustración.

-Realmente es un buen lugar para despejar la mente –dijo Hiro sonriéndole dulcemente a Gogo quién le devolvió el gesto.

En ese instante ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, ambos tenían unos ojos castaños muy parecidos a simple vista, pero muy diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Hiro veía los ojos de Gogo como si fueran las dos gemas más increíbles del mundo, veía dentro de ellos intensidad, fuerza y voluntad, le inspiraban seguridad, protección, cariño, pasión y en lo más profundo calidez, como si dentro de aquellos ojos cafés estuviera todo lo que el necesitaba, como si ahí estuviera su hogar.

Gogo veía los ojos de Hiro como un par de llamas que inspiraban valor, fuerza y vivacidad eran los ojos de un niño que había que tenido que convertirse en un hombre, alguien que había sufrido tanto, que tenía tantas cicatrices y aun así seguía de pie frente a la vida, pero también conservaban inocencia y diversión, ella se veía reflejada en ellos como si fueran un espejo y esto la hacía pensar que quizás lo único que ella necesita es ver esos ojos cada día por el resto su vida.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Gogo tomo a Hiro entre sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Gogo? –pregunto Hiro preocupado

-Hiro, no te des por vencido, ya verás que Baymax volverá con nosotros, no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti para traerlo de vuelta –le contestó Gogo separándose de él y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro, ambos tenían las mejillas rosadas sentían esta necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro, corría electricidad entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos era aún lo suficientemente valiente para reconocerlo.

La noche ya había caído y ambos pelinegros se encontraban en la motocicleta de regreso al laboratorio nerd, donde Hiro y Gogo recogieron sus cosas para que luego la pelinegra llevara a Hiro a su casa.

-Gracias por todo Gogo –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa de lado-, de verdad disfrute este día.

-Yo igual –le contestó Gogo devolviendo la sonrisa-, por cierto nerd no le cuentes a nadie del lugar a donde te llevé, es un lugar especial para mí y jamás he llevado a ninguna otra persona ahí, la verdad quiero que se mantenga en privado ¿entiendes?

-Por supuesto –contestó el pelinegro mientras Gogo encendía su motocicleta y se alejaba por la calle.

Hiro entró a casa con una sonrisa boba en la cara, algo que a la tía Cass no le pasó desapercibido

-Hola mi jovencito universitario –le dijo la tía Cass a Hiro quién no quitaba su sonrisa

-Hola tía Cass

-Tuviste un buen día

-¿Un buen día? –Hiro empezó a recordar su día "un buen día" se quedaba corto para describir lo que ese día fue pero ¿para qué entrar en detalles? -, si tía Cass hoy fue un buen día.

-Puedo preguntar a qué se debe

-A una distracción –contestó Hiro subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Notas de la autora: Amo escribir sobre estos dos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este one-shot espero les haya gustado este especial de San Valentín y si quieren más Hirogo para sus vidas no olviden checar mi fanfic "Un Gran Amor y Grandes Problemas", en fin, nos leemos luego bye.


End file.
